The present invention is directed to a golf practice apparatus and more particularly to a durable and replaceable golf practice tee pad that allows a golfer to use conventional golf tees.
Golf is an exacting sport dependent largely on a players golf swing. In order to improve their golf swing many players, both amateur and professional, practice at golf driving ranges. There are several prior art devices such as Elesh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,982, and a device sold by Wittek as the "Drive-Master Series," that teach the use of a golf practice mat whereby golf course tee box and fairway conditions are partially simulated. While these devices are an improvement in that they are more durable than natural turf, they require the use of special tees, or have as their primary purpose a means for correcting a player's golf swing. Prior art devices representative of this genre are illustrated by Straus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,280, and Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,764.
The device disclosed by Elesh, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,982, utilizes special cylindrical rubber tees having opposing ends, one end being formed as a flexible pedestal for supporting the tee, and the other end being lipped and adapted for supporting a golf ball. Although such a special tee does act to tee a golf ball it also catches and damages the shaft and face of a golf club used to strike the ball resting on such a tee. Additionally, a player cannot readily adjust the teeing height of such a tee.
Proprietors of golf driving ranges are in need of an economical golf ball teeing means, and golfers are in need of a golf practice apparatus that will mimic actual playing conditions without damaging golf clubs.
The present invention teaches a durable apparatus capable of repeated and continued use that more closely simulates actual golf playing conditions.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved golf practice apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surface upon which a golfer may practice his or her golf swing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a practice surface that simulates golf course conditions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is economical to both golfers and the proprietors of driving ranges.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that does not increase golf club wear.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf practice tee pad that is capable of supporting a conventional golf tee and golf ball combination.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a golf practice tee pad that can be penetrated at numerous positions by a golf tee without reducing the pad's effectiveness for supporting a tee and golf ball combination.